CNBLUE
center 'CNBLUE' *'Nombre:' 씨엔블루/ CNBLUE **'¿Por qué CNBLUE?: '(Code Name Blue''' ''-'' Nombre Código Azul')' BLUE es la abreviatura de B: Burning (Jong Hyun), L: Lovely (Min Hyuk), U: Untouchable (Jung Shin), E: Emotional (Yong Hwa).' *'Núm. de miembros: 4 chicos. *'''Núm. de ex-miembros: 1 chico. *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 2010 *'Color oficial: '''Azul. *'Género:' K-rock y Rock-pop. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Boice **'¿Por qué Boice?: CN'B'''LUE = Music / Fans = V'oice (Voz, el único instrumento que no se ve). *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment (Corea) - (Misma que FT Island, Juniel, AOA, M Signal y N.Flying) **'Agencia en Japon: 'Warner Music Japan **'Agencia en Taiwan: 'Warner Music Taiwan **'Agencia en Philippines: 'Universal Records Carrera 'Debut en Japon' Sobre junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó a hacer presentaciones callejeras y conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón. Ellos hicieron su debut formal, como banda indie en Japón, con sus canciones del primer mini-álbum (todas en inglés), 'Now or Never' el 19 de agosto del 2009. El 25 de noviembre del mismo año, la banda realizó su segundo mini-álbum llamado 'Voice', en Japón. Los títulos de las canciones estaban grabados en japonés, mientras que el resto estaban completamente en inglés. 'Debut Corea del Sur' Se reveló en enero de 2010, que CNBLUE haría su debut oficial en Corea del Sur con el mini-álbum Bluetory el 14 de enero de 2010. También fueron anunciados los teasers que hicieron los 4 miembros. El 7 de enero, el teaser del MV fue dado a conocer en su página oficial, presentando a la banda formada por el líder Lee JongHyun, con la nueva canción de la banda 'I'M A LONER'. El teaser de Kang MinHyuk salió el 8 de enero. El 11 y 13 de enero los teasers de Lee JungShin y Jung YongHwa se publicaron respectivamente. El día antes de su debut oficial, tuvieron su primer encuentro con las fans. El 14 de enero, la banda realizó su debut con el mini-álbum y tomaron el primer puesto en las listas de Mnet y el segundo en los Hanteo Chasts. El grupo hizo su debut live en el KBS Music Bank el 15 de enero. '2011' El 9 de enero, CNBLUE lanzó su tercer single japonés, "'Re-Maintenance". Su gira de promocion en Japón fue en 4 ciudades:. Osaka, Fukuoka, Nagoya y Tokio. En Corea la FNC lanzo teasers para su regreso en febrero de 2011, sin embargo la fecha de lanzamiento se postergo hasta el 21 de marzo. Con el lanzamiento de su primer album First Step, consiguieron un "all kill" en las principales listas de musica en linea de Corea. Su álbum también encabezó las listas de ventas físicas de álbumes en línea durante la semana. Ganaron los K-Chart una semana después de su regreso en Mnet, KBS Music Bank y una semana después en SBS Inkigayo. Esta fue la primera vez que la banda ganó la triple corona en Mnet y KBS Music Bank. Después de terminar las promociones en Corea, CNBLUE hizo una reaparición en Japón con el lanzamiento de su segundo y último álbum indie "392" el 1 de septiembre de 2011. También anunciaron que iban a hacer su debut en Japón bajo el sello discográfico Japón Warner. La banda lanzó su single debut "In My Head" el 19 de octubre de 2011 y alcanzó el puesto 3 º en el Oricon diario gráfico y cuarto en el gráfico semanal Oricon con 70.000 + vendidos en su primera semana. En noviembre, "In My Head" gano una acreditación de disco de oro según la RIAJ, lo que significa que el álbum vendió más de 100.000 copias en un mes de salir a la venta. '2012' La banda lanzó un nuevo single en Japón el 1 de febrero , titulado " Where You Are " . El single alcanzó el número 1 en el Oricon diario y el gráfico semanal , lo que los convirtio en el N º 1 de ventas en el país nipon. CNBLUE y sus compañeros de sello F.T. Island realizarón en un concierto en Estados Unidos por primera vez en Los Angeles el 09 de marzo . Después de terminar sus actividades en el extranjero , CNBLUE regresó a Corea para preparar su regreso . Mientras se prepaban para su regreso , FNC anuncio que JongHyun participaria por primera en un drama. SBS A gentleman dignity es una serie romántica de televisión protagonizada por celebridades populares como Jang Dong -gun, Kim Ha- neul , Kim Min -jong , Kim Soo- ro , y Lee JongHyun . JongHyun se desempeño como el el hijo biológico de Jang Dong -gun en el drama. El 26 de marzo , la banda lanzó su tercer mini-álbum coreano, Ear Fun. Los singles del álbum, "Still in Love" (en coreano : 아직 사랑한다 ) se publicarón el 16 de marzo antes de la publicación del álbum y la canción " Hey You ", tanto de las canciones tiene respuesta positiva por parte del público que rápidamente se posicionaron como "all kill" . CNBLUE tuvo su comenack en MCountdown el 29 de marzo. "Still in Love" alcanzó el puesto N º 3 , mientras que " Hey You " alcanzó el número 1 en Corea del gráfico semanal nacional. Después de completar sus mini promociones del álbum, los miembros continaron con sus actividades individuales y también llevaron a cabo su primera reunión de fans en Seúl el 05 de mayo . El 8 de julio , JongHyun libero su cancipon para el OST del drama " La dignidad de un caballero ". El OST se convirtio en un exito rotundo durante muchas semanas hasta convertirse en uno de los OST más populares en 2012 . "My Love" fue el No.6 en el Billboard K -POP Hot 100 Gráfico 2012 de fin de año y ocupó el lugar número 15 en la Nacional Gaon de Corea del Sur Gráfico anual. El tercero single japonés Come On fue lanzado el 1 de agosto, y se colocó No.5 en Oricon semanal.Despues lanzaron su album debut "Code Name" el 29 de agosto que se coloco en el No.1 tanto en Oricon diario de álbum y el gráfico semanal . JungShin tambien se lanzo como actor debutando en septiembre de 2012. El 22 de septiembre , tuvieron su primer concierto exclusivo , en Londres en IndigO2 en Reino Unido . Realizaron 22 canciones ante más de 3.000 fans, algunos de los cuales provenían de otros países europeos. También durante esta visita, grabaron el MV de "Im sorry" para su cuarto mini-álbum Re : BLUE Cerraron 2012 con concierto en vivo en Corea del Sur , BLUE NIGHT en Seúl el 15 de diciembre y 16 . Esto marca su cuarto concierto en Seúl, de los cuales los voletos se agotaron en 10 minutos. Lanzaron su cuarto single japonés Robot que coloco en el puesto No.2 en el Oricon Diario y semanal En 2012, todos los miembros han sido reconocidos por la actuación , ya que se dice que son el grupo que ha conquistado las entregas de premios de fin de año con sus nominaciones. '2013' Su cuarto mini-álbum se titula "Re:Blue" y salió a la venta el día 14 de enero de 2013, justo 3 años después de su debut coreano con "Bluetory" (de ahí el título, "Re:Blue", que significa un nuevo comienzo para el grupo). Según la agencia de CNBLUE, en 13 dias el pre-orden llegó a 100.000 copias. La FNC Entertainment reveló “CNBLUE está planeando su gira mundial 2013, ellos no solo irán a países asiáticos como China, Singapur y Hong Kong sino también a Australia, Europa, Norteamérica y Sudamérica”. Así CNBLUE se convertirá en una de las primeras bandas coreanas en hacer una gira mundial. Los cuatro miembros de CNBLUE, asumieron roles en dramas y justos garabaron su primer película "Never Stop" '2014' El 10 de Enero del 2014 se estreno en Japon su primera pelicula como grupo "NEVER STOP" The Story Of CNBLUE. El 31 de Enero, CNBLUE concluyo su primera gira mundial ofreciendo conciertos en Estados Unidos, México, Perú y Chile. El 24 de febrero hicieron su comeback con su 5º mini-album titulado "Can't Stop" el cual esta lleno de compociciones propias de los miembros; esto marca el regreso de CNBLUE a las promociones en corea desde hace ya un año ,por lo cual ellos se sienten muy felices. Integrantes ::: :: left Integrantes: Min Hyuk, Jong Hyun, Yong Hwa, y Jung Shin Miembros: *Jung Yong Hwa (Líder, Guitarrista, Vocalista, Rapero) *Lee Jong Hyun (Guitarrista, Vocalista) *Kang Min Hyuk (Baterista, Vocalista) *Lee Jung Shin (Bajista, Rapero, Maknae) Ex-Miembro: *Kwon Kwang Jin (Miembro de N.Flying) Discografia 'Japón' '﻿Álbumes' 'Mini-Álbums' 'Singles' 'Corea' 'Álbums' 'Álbum Especial' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini-Álbums' 'Singles' 'DVDs' Tours *Listen to the CNBLUE: Asia Tour (2010) *Japan Zepp Tour 2011: "Re-maintenance" (2011) *CNBLUE Winter Tour 2011: "Here in my head" (2011) *CNBLUE Asia Tour Concert: "Blue Storm" (2011-2012) *CNBLUE Japan Fan Club Tour (2012) *CNBLUE Arena Tour 2012: "Come On" en Japón (2012) *2013 CNBLUE Japan Zepp Tour (2013) *CNBLUE: Blue Moon World Tour (2013-2014) Anuncios *'2010:' Sony Ericson Xperia X10 Mini CF *'2011:' Holika Holika CF *'2011:' Bang Bang Junto a Seo Hyo Rim *'2011:' Tailandia Scotch Pure CF *'2012: '''T.G.I' Friday CF *'''2012: Bang Bang CF Junto a Moon Chae Won *'2012: '''Galaxy Note 10.1 *'2013: Prospecs Junto a Kim Yuna *'2013: '''Bang Bang Junto a Kang Sora *'2013: K-Food CF *'2013:' Samsung Galaxy "Feel Good" (MV/CF) *'2014: '''Bang Bang Junto a Kang Sora Peliculas *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) Temas para Dramas *''Because I Miss You... (Band version) - tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Comfort Song'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''넌내게 반했어 (You've Fallen For Me) – Jung Yong Hwa, tema para ''Heartstrings *''별 (Star) - Kang Min Hyuk, tema para Heartstrings (2011)'' *''그리워서… (Because I Miss You...)'' - Jung Yong Hwa, tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''A song for a fool. tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL),''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL), ''tema musical para You're Beautiful (2009) Premios Programas *'2009:' Radio Star (MBC, Yong Hwa) *'2009:' Hunters (MBC, Yong Hwa ) *'2010:' Bluetory (Mnet) *'2010:' Let's Go Dream Team' (KBS2, Yong Hwa Ep 17)' *'2010:' CNBLUE Making the Artist *'2010:' Star Golden Bell (KBS2) *'2010:' Beatles Code (Mnet) *'2010:' Happy Together (KBS, Yong Hwa) *'2010: Star King (SBS) *'''2011: Radio Star (MBC, Yong Hwa & Jong Hyun) *'2011:' Strong Heart (SBS) *'2011:' Star King (SBS) *'2011:' Happy Together (KBS, Yong Hwa) *'2012:' Especial Estrella Kpop CNBLUE (MBC) *'2012:' Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2, Yong Hwa & Jung Shin) *'2012:' Kiss The Radio *'2012:' Happy Together (KBS, Min Hyuk) *'2012:' Guerrilla Date (KBS2) *'2012:' Love on Party *'2012:' People Inside (tvN) *'2012:' Go show (MBC) *'2012:' Idol Star Archery-Athetics Championship (MBC, Jong Hyun & Jung Shin) *'2012:' Star King (SBS, Yong Hwa & Jung Shin) *'2013:' Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2013:' Entertainment Relay (KBS2) *'2013:' Taxi (TVN) *'2013:' Mamma Mia (MBC, Jung Shin) *'2013:' Cheongdamdong 111 (tvN) *'2014:' Running Man (SBS, Ep 186) *'2014:' Guerrilla Date (KBS2) *'2014:' Radio Star (MBC) *'2014:' Hello Counselor (KBS2) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) *'2014:' Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (tvN) *'2014: '''Day Day Up (China, Hunan Television) *'2014: Weekly Idol (MBC, Jong Hyun & Min Hyuk) Curiosidades * La FNC decidio que antes de debutar en Corea debian madurar como banda y decidieron enviarlos a Japón. La compañia pagaba la renta de su dormitorio y los padres de cada uno, tenian un monto fijo que podían enviarles. Ya que su monto individual era muy poco, los cuatro juntaban su dinero y cubrian entre si sus gastos, sin embargo padecieron hambre y sacrificaron cosas como comprar ropa o cortar su cabello. Yonghwa fue elegido para el drama en Corea "You are beautiful" pero les enviaba el dinero de su pago y viajaba regularmente a Japón para presentarse con ellos. *CNBLUE tiene el récord de ganar el primer lugar en programas musica de Corea del Sur en el menor tiempo despues de su debut. Solo 15 días despues de lanzar Im loner, ganaron su primer premio. *Los 4 han incursionado en el ambito de la actuacion. Aunque solo Yonghwa ha tenido un protagonico, las actuaciones de Jonghyun, Minhyuk y Jungshin han ganado grandes elogios y sus doramas han tenido un muy buen raiting. MinHyuk es quien más veces se ha desempeñado como actor. *YongHwa , JongHyun y MinHyuk tienen premios de actuación gracias a sus roles en los dramas. *En una votación realizada por especialistas de actuación, YongHwa fue escogido como el 4to mejor actor idol de Corea y MinHyuk el 5to. * Los integrantes de CNBLUE son cercanos a varios artistas de la industria musical, como TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior, SNSD, MBLAQ, y FT Island. * Ya que se conocieron el dia de su audicion, Minhyuk, Yonghwa y Jonghyun consideran a Juniel como su hermana pequeña. *La canción "IN MY HEAD" de su disco japonés 'In My Head', fue escogida como tema para el Ending del anime de la serie Estadounidense Super Natural. La canción "Get Away" del single '''Where You Are fue elegida como el tema final de la tercera temporada de la serie de EE.UU. "Gossip Girl" para su emisión en Japón. *Es la única banda coreana que ha aparecido en el MTV Unplugged. *El single japonés de CNBLUE "Where You Are" subió al #1 en la lista Oricon, y fue la primera vez en 41 años que una banda de rock extranjera logra tal hazaña. * En su gira "Come On" en Japón asistieron más de 100.000 fans en sus nueve conciertos. *En menos de 24 horas el cuarto mini-album ('Re:Blue') realizó un All-kill, 'posicionandose en los charts de musica (Bugs #1, Mnet #1, Daum Music #1, Melon #1, Olleh Music #1, Naver Music #1, CY World #1, MONKEY3 #1. *Para la promocion del RE:BLUE, CNBLUE realizo todas las presentaciones en los programas musicales con musica en vivo. Generalmente las bandas hacen mimica en dichos programas debido a la falta de infraestructura de los foros para las acoger a las bandas. CNBLUE y sus fans tuvieron que grabar hasta altas horas de la noche, con tal de que los dejaran presentarse en vivo. *CNBLUE es la primera banda surcoreana en realizar una gira mundial. Solo los grupos de bailes habian incursionado en giras mundiales como Super Junior o BigBang, por lo que la gira de CNBLUE gano mucha atención al ser la primera banda Sur coreana que realizaba una gira mundial. *Desde su debut en Japon, todos sus discos, cuentan con canciones propias. Yonghwa es quien mas canciones ha aportado, despues le sigue Jonghyun y por ultimo Minhyuk . El unico que aun no libera una cancion propia es Jung shin . *A diferencia de otros grupos idols ellos no hacen fanservice del tipo besos-parejas- ni muestran su torso desnudo. *Es el segundo grupo/banda más alto de Corea. Yong Hwa quien es el mas grande de edad es el mas bajo (1.80) y Jung Shin que es el mas joven es el mas alto (1.87) *Gracias al mini album RE:BLUE llegaron a la posicion 1 del World Album de las listas de Billboards. *En 2010 a escasos meses de su debut la web coreana 100 beat lanzo una lista hecha por criticos con los 5 mejores y los 5 peores grupos o solistas de los ultimos 10 años. CNBLUE sorprendentemente aparecio en el primer lugar de los 5 peores debido a su buena apariencia, el escandolo de plagio de i'm loner y porque los criticos suponian que no sabian tocar instrumentos y solo fingían. *En 2013 CNBLUE ocupo la posicion 8 de "El mejor Idol Group en la historia del Kpop" . la encuesta fue hecha a un total de 2,300 personas incluyendo grupos rookies, reporteros de entretenimiento, PD de canales musicales, staff de compañias, managers y criticos de la cultura pop. Sobre ellos estaban grupos como Shinhwa , SNSD, Big Bang ,TVXQ , Sistar , H.O.T. y Super Junior . *CNBLUE construyo en 2012 una escuela para los niños de Africa en el pais de Burkina Faso. En 2014 confirmaron que su siguiente escuela sería en el país de Filipinas gracias a sus ganancias obtenidas del BLUE MOON WORLD TOUR *CNBLUE fue nombrado Embajador de Buena Voluntad por la organizacion internacional Korea Food for the Hungry. Gracias a esto, CNBLUE es la imagen de la comida coreana en el mundo, lanzando comerciales individuales y siendo la principal imagen en las exposiciones de comida coreana. *Desde su incorporación al sello "'Warner Music Japón" todos sus albums y mini albums han aparecido en el Oricon diario y el Oricon Semanal, convirtiendolos en una de las bandas mas influyentes de Corea en Japón. In My Head, Where You are, Come On, Code Nade, Robot, Blind Love, Lady, One More Time y su ultimo album se han posicionado entre los primeros 5 lugares en el Oricon diario y en el Oricon Semanal consiguiendo importantes ventas en el extranjero. *El 4 de agosto se presentaron en el Rock in Japan Festival 2013, uno de los festivales de rock más importantes de Japón. Ha sido la única banda coreana en actuar en dicho festival. *En agosto (el día 10 en Tokyo y el 11 en Osaka) se presentarán en el Summer Sonic 2013. El Summer Sonic es uno de los festivales de rock anual más importantes del mundo, donde ademas de tocar bandas japonesas participan artistas internacionales. Los fans asistentes los escogieron como la septima mejor banda que se presento en el festival. *En Septiembre de 2013 durante la tercera entrega de "Sharing Happiness Awards" CNBLUE recibió el premio "Global Sharing Award " por su labor caritativo en el país de Burkina Faso- CNBLUE School. *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE sera la primera pelicula en la que todos los miembros participen juntos. *De acuerdo a FORBES KOREA, CNBLUE se encuentra en la quinta posición de las boyband coreanas con mejor ingresos en el KPOP durante 2013. El primer lugar es Big Bang, el segundo Super Junior, el tercer lugar TVXQ, el cuarto 2PM y CNBLUE es el quinto con 178 billones de won. *La última etapa de su gira mundial termino en América. viajando asi a Estados Unidos, México, Perú y Chile; fueron los paises escogidos donde se realizo el BLUEMOON tour. En México consiguieron Sold Out. *YongHwa ahora tambien es el responsable de producir los albumnes de CNBLUE, convirtiendose en una de las pocas bandas que se encargan en su totalidad de sus trabajos. Ademas de componer, cantar, hacer los arreglos tambien producen sus propios discos. *El 23 de abril de 2014 salió a la venta su single japonés "Truth" y rápidamente se posicionó en los primeros lugares de ventas, llegando al #4 lugar semanal en la lista oricon. *El 20 de agosto del 2014 saldra a la venta su 8th Single Japones, "Go Your Way". *CNBLUE se encuentra en el octavo lugar de maximas ventas generales de Kpop. La valoracion se hizo a partir de sus ventas totales por disco. CNBLUE es la unica banda que aparece en dicho ranking y quien tiene mejores ventas, sin ser parte de una de las llamadas empresas mayores de Corea del sur. *El álbum especial de CNBLUE “Blue Hits for Asia” recibió el disco de oro en Taiwan tan solo una semana después de su lanzamiento. Su álbum especial también encabeza Omusic, la lista musical semanal de K-pop en el sitio más importante de Taiwan, y subió al primer lugar en la sección de los mejores vendidos de Books.com, la librería online más grande de Taiwan. En Gmusic, el ranking más grande de álbumes de Taiwan, el álbum especial de CNBLUE también se convirtió en el álbum coreano más vendido en la lista asiática. *Participó por primera vez en el KCON de este año celebrado en Los Angeles. *CNBLUE lanzará un nuevo album japonés el 17 de Septiembre de 2014. El álbum se compone de 11 canciones con muchas canciones nuevas y algunas canciones de los singles de este año. El title track será “Radio”. *Además anunciaron que 9 de octubre de 2014 realizarían un Arena Tour llamado “CNBLUE: 2014 Arena Tour WAVE”. El tour tendrá lugar en 5 ciudades japonesas: Tokyo (29 y 30 de octubre), Osaka (5 y 6 de noviembre), Sendai (15 de noviembre), Fukuoka (26 de noviembre) y Nagoya (3 y 4 de diciembre). * A Los chicos los podremos ver con un nuevo look realmente muy lindo. Su álbum saldrá a la venta el 17 de septiembre. El álbum contiene un total de 11 pistas, tales como Intro, Radio, Go Your Way,Truth, Foxy, Lonely Night, Still, Paradise, Angel, Control, y How Awesome. Aparte del álbum, también están dando inicio a su gira 'Wave' Arena comenzando el 9 de octubre y 10 en NGK Hall. Enlaces *C.N.Blue fan cafe (daum) *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial *C.N.BLUE Página Oficial Japon *MySpace Oficial *Blog Oficial Japon 'Weibo' *Weibo Oficial CNBLUE Facebook *Facebook Oficial Youtube *Youtube Oficial CNBLUE *Youtube Oficial FNC Entertainment Twitter *Twitter Oficial | CNBLUE *Twitter Oficial | Jung Yong Hwa *Twitter Oficial | Lee Jong Hyun *Twitter Oficial | Kang Min Hyuk *Twitter Oficial | Lee Jung Shin Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|CNBLUE - Alone thumb|300px|right|CNBLUE - LOVE 'Japón' thumb|right|300px|CNBLUE - Where you are thumb|left|300px|CNBLUE - In My Head Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JRock Categoría:KRock Categoría:KPop